


Sweet revenge

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Frustration, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Remember last week when I wanted to but you were so eager to get your homework done you wouldn’t even give me ten minutes?





	

  
[Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- punishment

 

 

 

Lavender sighs and arches her back. She loves these butterfly kisses Parvati is planting on the inside of her thigh. Higher and higher, and the blonde can’t wait until the lips of her girlfriend finally arrive at her sweet spot.

But Parvati skips the middle of Lavender’s panties and kisses her navel instead, works her way up higher until she reaches Lavender’s face.

“So, you excited?” she asks with a sly grin, already seeing the answer in the flushed cheeks and parted lips.

“Parvati, stop teasing me,” Lavender pouts and raises her head to kiss the other girl, but Parvati moves her head and climbs off the bed.

Lavender whines as she watches the other girl getting dressed. “What are you doing?”

“Remember last week when I wanted to but you were so eager to get your homework done you wouldn’t even give me ten minutes?”

Another whine escapes Lavender’s lips as her eyes widen. “What?”

“Well, Darling, sweet revenge,” Parvati grins. “I’ll be down in the common room, doing my HOMEWORK,” she explains and closes the door laughing.

 

 


End file.
